Aphrodite
by Charmedbloody
Summary: The gods have been on earth since the don of man. But is one of Yugi's friend the goddess of love and who is it. Why is Dartz back. Is he a nut or a god. MF also AnzuSeto (Done)
1. The start

**Aphrodite**

I never told my friends my little secret. If I told them they wouldn't believe me or not to me ever again. But Dartz showed up again. But this time he wasn't going after Yugi he went after Seto. And everything I never spoke of came out.

Dartz stood on the roof of the local High school. "I am here to take back my angel. My Aphrodite." Everyone came running out of the school. Yugi looked at him and spoke "How did you come back to life?" Dartz laughed "I am Aries the god of war." Seto rolled his eyes. "And I really am Apollo." Dartz shook his head "Your not. You're just an ass that took my lady love away 5,000 years ago. And you still hold her heart. Even though you're past self tried to kill her." Seto laughed "This woman you speak of doesn't exist."

A women's voice filled the air "That's were your wrong Kaiba." Everyone looked up the street to see a women cloaked in a pink cloak. "I am known by many names. Aphrodite being one of them." Seto looked at her unable to see her face. "You're crazier then Dartz is lady." The women laughed "I see into your heart. You hold feelings for Anzu Mazaki. And I mean you have a crush on her." Joey laughed "Some how I don't believe that." The rest nodded there heads in agreement.

Aphrodite smiled as she walked closer keeping her head bent. "I know who your heart belongs to Joey. Now you Dartz I never wanted you. Never have. Not even when Zeus tried to tie us together. My heart and soul isn't yours any more. And never will be." Dartz growled. "You will be mine once again." Then he vanished. She laughed as she turned around and started to walk away. Seto turned and looked at the women walking away. "Who ever you are. Stay away from me and my brother." Seto was about to turn and walk away when the women spoke up "You will never be rid of me Seto Lee Kaiba." And with that she was gone. "Now everyone knows my middle name."

Just then Anzu walked out of the school. "So what's up guys?" Everyone turned on her then. "Where were you Anzu?" Anzu blushed "In the bathroom." She looked at everyone "Some how I don't believe you." Anzu rolled her eyes. "Believe whatever you like Kaiba. But I know were I was. Even though you don't. But that doesn't matter now does it." Seto advanced on her "Stay away from me and my brother." And with that he walked away. Yugi turned and looked at Anzu. "So um are you Aphrodite like Seto thinks you are." Anzu laughed "No I'm not Yugi. I just think he thinks that because I was the last one out of the school. But what was weird was I passed out in the bathroom. And woke back up there to. I got up and left coming out here. Strange."

Yugi nodded his head "Yeah it is. Maybe you used to be her. Isis's is back in town. Maybe she knows what happen. Or she might be her. Could be anyone else." Joey nodded his head "Yeah maybe even Mai is. But what was weird about her was that she wore pink. Mai hate's pink and doesn't Isis's as well Yugi?" Yugi thought about it a few minutes longer. "Yeah she does. Anzu and well Serenity are the only girls we all know of that likes the color pink. But Serenity never left is sight. So it has to be you Anzu. So let's go see Isis."

School was let out early that day. So they all went to the Ishtar manor. Marik was the one that answered the door when they knocked. "Oh hey guys. What's up?" Joey was holding on to one of Anzu's wrist and Duke onto the other one. "We need to speak to your sister. We think Anzu here is well Aphrodite. And maybe your sister can help unlock some things in her mind. You know stuff like that." Marik laughed "Come on in then. You guys can meet my girlfriend. Plus well she's my soon to be bride as well. After school that is." Marik lead them into one of the sitting rooms were a women with long silvery blonde hair sat there. Once Marik entered the room she stood up and smiled as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Oh you must be the ones that saved my Marik from taking over the whole world. Thank you for stopping him Yugi. My name is Tabitha. And as you can tell I'm from United States of America."


	2. Long lost memories

Anzu looked at Tabitha and seemed to shake her head slightly. "Strange I just had a thought that I met you before some were in some other time in place." Isis's walked in and looked at Anzu. "I have the feeling you have unlocked memory's. We should unlock them. So we can find out the truth. That seems to be locked away deep into your own mind." Anzu blinked as she looked at Isis's "I get the feeling that they want to stay locked away in my own mind. So um let's leave it all there shall we." Isis's shook her head. "I don't think that will be a very good idea Anzu. You may need those memories again some other time or when that Dartz guy shows up again. Oh I invited Seto over just in case we may need him for anything. He has in a way offered to help in anyway we see fit for his help."

Seto walked into the room and looked at everyone. "Isis's like I told you before over the phone. I really don't think I should be here. I'm not going to be much help or any at all. And I told you what I saw. And besides I really still don't believe in past life's still. So I'm going to go now." Just then something shot Seto in the butt. Seto turned on his heel and looked right at Anzu with a glare in his eyes. "Why did you do that Anzu?" Anzu shook her head "I didn't do it. He did. The guy in the diaper was over there in the corner that's just has his arms crossed glaring at Kaiba." Anzu pointed off into the corner were to everyone else there was no one else in the room. But Anzu saw someone there.

Yugi looked there then looked at Anzu "Um there's no one there Anzu." Anzu sighed "He has wings and he's wearing a diaper. You know Cupid does were one. He looks just like him. And you know mortals can't see him." Isis's looked at Anzu "Come on then if he's really in this room why does he only show him self to you and not to the others." Anzu looked into the corner then back at them once again. "Because it seems that this Aphrodite girl ok I mean women told him never to show him self to mortal's only to her. And I think if I really am her he can show him self. Just to this group of people please." Just then a guy standing in the corner that Anzu kept looking into appeared wearing a diaper with sandals and white wings. Someone out of the group of people said "Oh lordly."

Cupid rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the corner and walked right up to Anzu. "You keep your memories locked away to keep your heart in tacked. You're other kids mother need you to remember. Even Aries kids need you to remember. They don't want you to belong again to Aries. No one up there wants you to again. So I bring you with the grace of Zeus your memories. Though it's going to be painful to remember everything once again mother but I'm sure you're ready to handle it once again. But I believe there all here for you. I don't know about Seth here. His kid is driving us all nuts up there." Anzu giggled at something deep down with in her own heart seemed to kick in. "Sorry that's just kind of funny."

Seto looked at Anzu and glared as he sat down and crossed his legs and arms as he waited to see if he was right to assume that Anzu is Aphrodite in fact. The others in the room sat down. All eyes were trained on Cupid and Anzu as they waited with baited breath to find out the truth. Cupid walked up to Anzu and pulled a necklace that seemed to appear out of no were. He put the necklace around Anzu's neck. And started to walk off into the corner that he came out of when his voice filled up the room. "So now what happens?" Cupid's voice filled the room as he was now gone. "She remembers." And that was that for now.

After Cupid left all eyes turned on Anzu as she was now glowing. Her eyes seemed to be staring off into nothingness. Memories seemed to rushing back out of no were into Anzu's mind. They were filling up all the blank spaces that were in her mind. She threw back her head and let out a blood curdle scream as the sad and angry memory's filled her mind. She was calm when the others came into her mind. Everyone in that room but Seto wanted to run up to Anzu and rip off that necklace from around her neck and free her from all the pain that was rushing into her mind and hurting her as bad as it was hurting her right then. A second later there was a flash of bright light that came from the necklace that filled up the room. When they could see again they saw Anzu was sitting there normally with the necklace that was around her neck was gone away. Anzu looked right into Seto's eyes and smiled sweetly "Guess you were right Seto." Seto blinked then blushed brightly.

Anzu smiled and stood up as the other's looked at her as she looked around the room. "I remember what happened back when Yami was alive and why there was so much pain between him and your past self Seto. And well I'm kind of the cause of it." Anzu blushed brightly. Seto spoke up then "Why is Dartz after me now and not Yugi like he was before." Anzu sighed "I was hoping when I gave up my memory's to fall in love again with well it doesn't matter anymore." She looked sad for a minute before she kept on speaking then. "That Dartz or well Aries would forget and move on and let me finally find love in Se... forget it. But I will not let him kill him this time." She turned and looked at Tabitha and smiled "I will not say anything unless you want me to." Tabitha nodded her head. "I know."


	3. Souls to be kept

(Sorry it took me so long to get this up and stuff. A lot going on and i'm working again. So i'm tired when i get home. Hope to up date again soon.)

Marik turned to Tabitha "What aren't you telling me?" Tabitha sighed "I should have told you back when I fist met you. But I didn't remember then. I am or well was a Goddess like Anzu or well Aphrodite is. I happen to be Diana. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Seto rolled his eyes "How many are there?" Anzu sighed as she popped her neck "Well all the gods and goddess are like we are. And some of us are mortal's other's are still immortal's." Marik looked at Tabitha he was afraid to ask "What does that make you?" Tabitha sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mortal love and I chose that life because you're my soul mate. And Anzu is mortal as well. Her soul is bound to well. Not for me to say right now. It's up for her to tell you all."

Yugi looked at Anzu "So who's your soul bound to Anzu. I think we would all like to know really. Right guys?" The guys nodded there head. But Seto go figure didn't nod his head. He just stood there glaring at her and the others as well. But that's normal for him. Anzu sighed "I can't tell you guys just yet anyway. Not the right time." Seto smirked slightly. "In other words Anzu you don't know who he is." Anzu got up and smacked Seto across his face. "Yes I do know who he is Kaiba. Just not the right time to tell just yet." She noticed that Seto was rubbing his cheek were she slapped him hard and he was smiling about it.

Isis's looked over at her and shook her head "Well now that you remember your past we need to do something about Dartz or have you forgotten about him already as well?" Anzu rolled her eyes and popped her neck and she was now wearing a long kind of see threw baby blue dress. "So looks better on me then well pink. That's so last century. Well Dartz wants to or well needs to kill Kaiba to transcend back into is use to be life that he had. And the Goddess's are all remembering who they are and are all here in this very room but well Hera. And she's some were else and I don't know were she is. The only way to stop him is for one of us to duel him. And it will be one of us Goddess's. You can't face him Yugi or you would die. And we can't let that happen."

Tabitha nodded her head "For the battle we have to do is well kind of known as a higher place battle then just sending them off to the shadow realm like your item can do Yugi and you to Marik. But that's well how we fight. Not very well though. Only good can step back down out of the place. With the guide of love to bring they back. That's why Anzu will face him. Since he still loves her and she doesn't give a crap about him anymore." Anzu nodded her head "And well I have feel's for someone else that I did way back when I first met him back when Yami was alive in his own body." Yugi nodded his head "Alright then. We will help you in anyway we can." Anzu nodded her head and sighed slightly. "If I lose he gets my soul, Kaiba's, Yugi's, and well everyone else here on earth."


	4. The battle and a choice made

((One of Anzu's cards she uses in the battle is made up. I think you guys can figure that card out. If the card is real i like to see it. :) ))

Anzu nodded her head. "Sounds like we got a plain in the making here. Once we get up in the air leave the rest up to me. Who ever don't want to go up better speak now or for ever hold your peace?" They all looked at each other and the only one's that rose there hands that they were staying was Tristin, Serenity, and Mokeuba. The other's nodded there head's with agreement. Joey looked at Mai "You going to come up with the rest and cheer on Anzu kicking butt. Or are you going to do the smart thing and stay down here?" Mai looked at Joey "Well I'm going up with you and you're not being smart and staying down here on the ground now are you." Anzu giggled "Come on we better get going. All that are going follow me to the battle field."

Anzu turned and walked out of the Ishtar manor followed buy Marik, Duke, Seto, Yugi, Isis's, Mai, Joey and Rebecca as well. Once they got to the Kaiba blimp and boarded it took off into the air. Once they were at the right place they brought out the dueling arena. They all stood on the sidelines. On one side stood people here to cheer for Anzu and on the other side were the people here to cheer for Aries/Dartz. Dartz stood on one end of the field smirking that Anzu hasn't stepped out onto the field. Three lighting bolt's hit on the side that was cheering for Anzu. They didn't hit anyone. The three bolts formed tree different people. Two looked at lot like Aries and one kind of looked like Seto but not really. "Were here to cheer on are Lady Mother Aphrodite. Or as you call her Anzu."

Just then a woman clothed in silks of blue that seemed to float around her walked onto the field. Gasps were heard from everyone that saw her. When they saw this sexy wonders women they couldn't believe there eyes that this was Anzu. She looked down at the three new comers that appeared and she smiled and winked at them. "Welcome my son's." She then turned her head to Dartz who just at that point dropped his jaw. "Women don't you know how to cover up." Anzu grinned and giggled "Why do you care anymore. After this battle I will never belong to your dirty self again. Besides I am the goddess of love you twit. I'm supposed to look this way. Or have you forgotten this already." Dartz shook his head that he hadn't forgotten this. "When Zeus arrives we may begin. And why are two of my son's not on my side cheering for me?"

Pain spoke up for his brother and himself. "Because father we wish for mother to be free of you so she may once again freely love Seth's father once more in this new form." Dartz grew angry. "One way or another father dies. Now all of you be gone!" And with that the three boys vanished from sight. A lighting bolt hit right were, the judge would be now stood Zeus in all his amazing glory. "Now, now calm your self Aries. And now the battle of the god's will begin."

Dartz smirked as he faced off against Anzu. "First I draw. Then for my first card I play seven color fish. And place two magic cards face down and end my turn." Anzu smirked not even fearing him. "I know all the cards in your deck Dartz. I draw a card and play Ookazi taking away 800 from your life points. You're down to 7,200 points. I play change of heart of your color fish. I sacrifice seven color fish to bring forth Lord of D and give him The Flute of Summoning Dragons play the flute my Lord D. I bring forth my most powerful dragons. I bring forth two female blue eyes white dragons. The rare of the rare cards out there. With the attack of 3500 and the def of 3000 makes it seem that females are fiercer then males. Attack my FBEWD's. And take most of his life points away." After that attack it left Dartz with only 200 life points left. "Oh and I end my turn Dartz."

Dartz was for lack of a better word pissed. He had forgotten about her all powerful female blue eyes white dragons. But he wasn't going to let her win. Not now not ever. "I draw a card and play swords of revealing light. You can't attack me for three turns. And I place one card face down and end my turn." Anzu laughed "You know you're losing so you play that card. I draw a card and play the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon. So say good bye to your swords. And I got the cards to your lose. I play the card Shadow Eyes to show me your card. **Card flips over**. Look it's just the man eater bug. I play the card Palermation. To bring forth my most powerful card in my deck Ultimate Female Blue eyes white dragon. And I also use her special gift. To bring forth the male version from a near buy deck. That being Kaiba's deck. Attack my dragons with Super Nova white lighting attack." That attack won Anzu/ Aphrodite the duel.

Zeus clapped his hands along with the others on the ship. "Well done my dear. I knew you had a powerful deck. Didn't know just how powerful your deck really was. But I guess we all know how powerful it is." Just then Dartz brought forth his dragon. "Shadow Dragon attack and kill Kaiba and the others on this blimp." And with that Dartz vanished. Anzu grew pale as she stood and saw Shadow Dragon appear. "To bad you guys don't have your dragon cards. " Before she could bring forward any monster Seto was knocked off the blimp along with the others. Anzu ran to the edge of the blimp and looked over the side. "No. Shit I got to save them." Before she jumped over the edge Zeus turned her to face him. "You must choose Anzu. Them or being an immortal." Anzu's answer was very simple. She picked them over being an immortal. She jumped over the side of the blimp saying one thing. "Them. I choose Seto Kaiba."


	5. Do they live?

The next thing that Anzu knew she was laying on something warm and soft. She slowly opened her eyes. "Hmm were am I." She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She looked at the thing she was laying on and saw that it was Seto Kaiba. Who was watching her with his normal glare? "Nice to see you're awake. Now maybe you can get up off of me." Anzu smacked his arm and sat up and looked around. She saw she was outside. She stood up and turned to help Kaiba up and he already was up. "How did we end up here Kaiba? The last thing I remember is well throwing my self off a blimp."

Seto Kaiba laughed "Were still alive Anzu if you're wondering. We happen to be on a very weird mountain." Anzu looked at him kind of funny then Kaiba pointed to the edge for her to look over it. And she did. She saw the others that were on the blimp walking around on edges like the one she is on with Kaiba. "Guys are you ok?" Yugi looked up and smiled at Anzu and yelled up from the very bottom. "Were fine Anzu is Kaiba up there with you." Anzu smiled and yelled down. "Yeah he is. Want me to ask him if he can send for help." The others shouted up. "Yeah ask him. Hurry up Joey's hungry." Anzu laughed and pulled out a candy bar and threw it down to Joey. "There you go Joey. It should tie you over."

Anzu stood and looked at Kaiba who was smirking at her. She looked down and noticed she was still in her outfit from before. "Are you going to call for help or not?" Seto walked up to her and pulled her to him and warped his arms around her waist. "Only if you answer one question for me Anzu then I will call for help. And only then will I call for help." Anzu blushed, "Alright Kaiba." Seto smiled "Alright then. Anzu/Aphrodite is Seth my past self's child. And are you in love with me?" Anzu blushed slightly "That's two questions." Seto smirked "So sue me." Anzu laughed "Don't temp me. And the answer for your first question yeah he is. His name is Seth jr." Seto smirked "You also just answered my other question as well." And with that he kissed her hard on the lips. Just then a plane appeared with the KC letters on the side of it. Anzu saw this and muttered "Twit." Seto smiled "Yeah I may be. But you still love me for it."

Anzu laughed and smacked him upside his head as everyone got on the plane and they took off heading back towards home. Anzu looked around the plane and smiled as Seto flew the plane. She saw Yugi with Rebecca and smiled. She knew they would be happy together forever. Mai was laughed at Joey as he was eating like he hadn't eaten in days not hours. But they were in love and she could tell it. Duke was sleeping on the plane. Marik had Tabitha in his lap and they were happy. Marik right there and then wasn't since Tabitha's comments about his hair. But they loved each other. Isis's head was lying on Odeon's shoulder who was grinning from ear to ear. Isis's and her eyes met and Anzu could since what she was telling her. To go to Seto to tell them they were all right and stuff.

Anzu turned and walked up to the pilots spot. She walked up and kissed Seto's for head. "There all well and happy. Joey's eating like he hasn't ate in days. And a few are sleeping. Well it's Duke. So are we making good time Seto?" Seto smiled and pulled Anzu into his lap and kissed her cheek "Yeah we are. So were do we go from here Anzu?" Anzu smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "How about we just take it one day at a time since a lot of things have happen." Seto nodded his head and kissed her for head. "I do love you Anzu. And you're right we should take it one day at a time."

Anzu let her eyes closed as they got closer to there point of return. Anzu woke up again when they landed. She opened her eyes to a grinning Seto and a smiling Mokeuba. "Hey Moki." She yawned and sat up in Seto's lap and found Mokeuba in her lap and she hugged him along with Seto. "I knew you like my big brother. And I knew he liked you to." Anzu blushed and noticed that Seto was blushing as well. "Yeah Moki I do love the major pain in the butt your brother can be. And I like you to Moki. So let's go home then." Mokeuba jumped out of her lap. Seto stood up carrying Anzu bridal style out of the plane with Mokeuba following close behind them. "Seto you do know I do know how to walk right." Seto smiled "I know. But just want to practice." Anzu blushed and barred her face into his neck and muttered "Twit." They all got into Seto's limo and drove away no one hearing the voices that spoke to each other.

"Aries there meant to be with each other since they first met 5,000 years ago. And they still belong together. So get over her."

"Still I will always love her. You know Hades I had to try. And you could have let them die you know."

"I know that. But then Aphrodite would have made my life more of a living hell then it already is. So um no Aries I couldn't do it."

"You're a twit you know that Hades."

"I know that. But Aphrodite is love and is in love leave them be."

"Fine I will."

The voices vanish as we come to the end of are story. Tell me what you think. I love reviews.


End file.
